The present invention relates to a notification control device and notifying control method for notifying a status of a vehicle closure member that is operated between an open position and a closed position during riding in or getting off a vehicle.
In state-of-the-art, power sliding door assemblies have heretofore been widely known each of which operates a sliding door mechanism mounted to a vehicle between an open position and a closed position using a drive force of a motor. An approach has been made to provide a control device for controlling such a power sliding door assembly wherein upon detection of an operational status of an operation controller, that controls the door mechanism responsive to a user's command, and a reversed operation status of the door mechanism, a buzzer is activated to notify the user of a closure operation of the door mechanism (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open NO. 10-317795).
With such a control device of the power sliding door assembly, in order to permit the user to appropriately respond to a beginning of movement of the door mechanism, it is desired for the user to be notified of the beginning of movement of the door mechanism in a faster stage by causing the buzzer to produce a sound just after a user's operation is recognized or just after reversed operation of the door mechanism is detected.
Further, when compelling the door mechanism to be reversed in operation with the control device of the power sliding door assembly, owing to an increased inertial weight of the door mechanism, an attempt is made to control the motor so as to provide a motor brake for a given time interval and subsequently to rotate the motor in an opposite direction.